


Marry Me

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Emotional Sex, I hope, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a life Rick can imagine without Kieren always being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this needs comment. I've had such an emotionally exhausting day I feel bruised from it.  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYrboZoTj7c&index=8&list=PL38820A6358766804](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYrboZoTj7c&index=8&list=PL38820A6358766804)

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes.

* * *

 

Rick looked down at Kieren’s hand in his, the delicate pale skin and slender fingers resting lightly against his far less attractive own. His thumb brushed over each digit in turn, grazing the skin just above the knuckle, until he reached the ring finger, hesitating. For several long, silent moments, he lightly stroked the skin as he contemplated what a ring might look like there – bright metal against cool, delicate skin; beautiful.

“Marry me?” he blurted, looking up. Kieren’s expression shifted to one of surprise, and for a moment he almost laughed, but there was a seriousness in Rick’s expression which stopped him from doing so. Rick was glad. He didn’t think he could take such an honest question being ridiculed.

“We can’t, Rick,” Kieren said softly, his hand remaining in Rick’s.

“I know, but I still want to.”

Slowly Kieren moved his hand, turning his palm to Rick’s and spreading his fingers so they could interlock with Rick’s. His hold was firm and steady: grounding, like everything else about him. As his grip tightened, he leant in, kissing Rick. There were so many things Kieren could say in a kiss – things he couldn’t find the words for, or thought words were too inadequate to describe – and Rick let himself feel the meaning behind the tender touch. It was so gentle and loving, so achingly sweet and thankful, that Rick answered with a firmer kiss, pulling Kieren towards him. As his fingers gently pushed through Kieren’s hair and their joined hands fell to the side to allow their bodies to press even closer, Rick felt a wave of emotions crash through him, while at the same time the strong, binding current he’d always felt around Kieren tugged at his heart. He’d never been able to fight it, and never wanted to. Gravitating towards Kieren was more natural than the turning of a flower to the sun, and more instinctive than breathing. With him, Rick knew he’d be complete. He’d found the one person in all the world who complemented him perfectly.

Pausing to draw breath, Rick almost trembled. He knew he’d never find this again, no matter how long he lived. He wanted to find the right words to express himself, to make Kieren understand his need, but everything that flitted through his mind was inadequate.

Instead, he showed him. With lips that could not form words with eloquence, he kissed and worshipped Kieren’s body; with a tongue heavy-handed at conversation he teased and challenged Kieren’s flesh, stirring gasps and moans of ecstasy from his lover until the sounds were nothing but breathless pleas. Fingers traced over curves and lines well known but more cherished than ever, giving all the attention and admiration Kieren deserved. Rick gave and gave, loving until Kieren could take no more and broke apart against him, crying out his name softly. Even then, Rick still held him, kissing gently the corners of his mouth and smoothing back dampened hair, feeling the way Kieren trembled in his arms.

“Marry me?”

Kieren have a soft sob, shuddering against him. Slowly he nodded, wide, beautiful eyes gazing up at Rick.

“Yes.”

There were no words or phrases to describe the overwhelming feeling of joy, love, completion and utter devotion that gripped Rick’s heart. Breathless, he could only lower his lips once more to Kieren’s after a dizzying moment of suspension, the delicate, reverent touch as they kissed a declaration and a promise all at once.

 _I love you, forever_.


End file.
